Codeword: RAINFALL
by Rerathar
Summary: A new member joins the BAU team... but they know nothing about her... except Prentiss that is.
1. Chapter 1

"Agent Alexa, the Director wants to meet with you immediately." A man arrived at the front to her office as she held a shocked look on her face. What would the Director want with her? Director Brennan was a very busy man and it didn't make since. She stood up and followed the agent and personal assistant to the Director's office which happened to be down the hall and through a security clearance door. "Director Brennan. It is an honor to be meeting with you." She said formally as she arrived. He motioned for her to take a seat and she gulped.

"Agent Alexa, you are one of the best lone wolf agents the CIA has. We need to send you undercover for a more internal manner. You'll be stationed in the FBI: BAU in Quantico, VA. We believe that one of the major task forces is using illegal methods to get the information they need for cases. We've already got you in under a transfer and we've worked it out with the FBI Director as well. You will hold the name Jennifer Jareau and your cover will be indefinite. As always, your cover is your main priority. I'll have a file for you to read up on for your plane ride. Wheels up in 30." The Director ordered and she nodded. She was being placed undercover in the FBI? Whatever, it was a case wasn't it?

She read the file on the plane and took in the background that she was to impersonate. When she arrived, she found she had a go-bag packed because the team would be leaving on a case later that day. She gulped as she headed into the facility with her name tag. They had colored her hair blonde compared to the natural brown that her hair really was and with some new dye, it would stay that way until she went back to the CIA and got it rinsed with a special reagent. It could be years before she went back.

"Hi, I'm Agent A-Jareau. I'm supposed to be reporting to an Agent Hotchner?" She asked the front desk for directions to the floor. She took the elevator up and walked in. There was a young man there, lanky as could be, who was staring at her as soon as she walked in. She headed up the ramp and found the door with his name on it. Chief Strauss was there, one who knew of her assignment and she knocked on the door. "Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Jareau, your new media liaison." She introduced as Agent Alexa shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Agent Jareau but the team calls me Hotch." He informed her before sitting back down in his chair. "Everyone calls me JJ." She informed him before nodding and heading to her new office only to find a few agents outside the door. "Can I help you?" She asked politely as she looked at all of them.

"So you're the new agent?" Asked an Agent Derek Morgan and she nodded. "Yes, I'm JJ." She said before pushing past them and heading to her office only to find they were following her. "I'm Derek Morgan, this here is Spencer Reid, the resident genius, and then there is Gideon who is at his desk, Garcia in her computer lair and Elle is also at her desk. If you have any questions we'd be happy to answer them." He introduced the team and she spoke. "Conference room in 5. We have a case." She answered immediately knowing Hotch had sent her the file to review ahead of time. She was already being put to work in an efficient manner and so far nothing seemed out of place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait everybody! I also would like to apologize for this chapter being ALL OVER THE PLACE

* * *

It had been almost a year since she had been undercover and despite sometimes skipping over protocol, she found nothing to persecute them. Nevertheless they wanted her to stay undercover and so she did. She had recently discovered that Elle was to resign from the FBI for good and it tugged at her heartstrings a little bit. She was starting to see them as family rather than coworkers and she wondered who would replace Elle. It would be almost 6 months until she found out… and when she did she was shocked!

Agent Alexa had been on assignment with Agent Prentiss once before. It was when Alexa ran the operations on Doyle and Prentiss was his type persay and as soon as they saw each other Prentiss gave her that 'don't tell anyone look' and she accepted it. She was setting up a desk and so she walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Agent Jareau, the media liaison for the team. If you need anything then please just see me. My door is open but mostly because I'm almost never in my office so it would be better to reach me on my cell." It was the standard greeting as she shook hands with the woman who gave her a confused look. The woman was no longer CIA and therefore had no right to know why a CIA agent was undercover in the FBI.

She sighed as she returned to her desk and she called the Director. "There is a former CIA being transferred to the team. An agent Prentiss?" She questioned and the director sighed through the phone. "Yes, but she is former CIA and not to know of the mission. Please tell me you have never worked with her."

"Sorry sir, I ran the Doyle operations and she was the woman on the task force that was… close… to Doyle."

"Just let her know 'what you are doing in the FBI' but do not give her to true nature of your work. This is something I did not expect."

"Yes sir, I'll do that right after this case briefing."

"Goodbye Agent."

"Goodbye sir."

With that the phone call ended and Prentiss was closing her door. "Alexandria? What are you doing undercover in the FBI?"

"It's a long story but the CIA asked me to keep a close eye on certain areas of the FBI to make sure agents don't crack under pressure. It's an internal affairs thing. I was surprised to find you here Prentiss. I thought after Doyle that you'd be done."

"Yes, well here I am. I've been trying to get into the unit since my return. How the hell did you beat me here?"

"Some strings were pulled and I'm technically on assignment."

"Ahh, well I did have a question. What is with the really young guy out there who blurts out random facts?"

"Ahh, that's Spence. He's a genius, literally. An IQ of 187 with 3 doctorates and 2 master's degrees. He graduated high school when he was 12 and he tends to use facts to hide his emotions. He's had it rough but he always endures."

"That explains a lot."

"Anything else I can do for you Em?"

"Nope, although when we are in private can I call you by your real name Alex or do I still have to call you Agent Jareau?"

"The team calls me JJ and when we are behind closed doors I see no reason why you can't."

"Alrighty, I'm gonna set up my desk before we get another case…"

"Too late, we've got a briefing in 5."

"Fantastic, well thanks anyway."

Emily hugged Alex before leaving to rush and set up her desk with Alex following behind her.

"Briefing in 5 guys."

"Okay." They all called out in unison to each other.

They all met in the conference room and they started by introducing Emily. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss. She is filling Elle's old position." Hotch introduced Emily before handing it off to JJ.

"This next case is a threat to national security. There is a note here, though it has not been transcribed yet, and a prisoner in Guantanamo that is believed to be tied to a terrorist cell within the states."

Prentiss took the letter and started to read it in English despite it being in Arabic and the team just looked at her with confused expressions in their eyes.

"I… I lived in several Middle Eastern countries as a child. My mother had ambassador assignments there." She explained and they all bought her explanation which JJ knew to be true. "Nevertheless these guys sound like they are tied to Al-Qaeda or something."

"We believe they are and the DEA was hunting down what they thought to be a meth lab to discover something that looked more like a bomb and it's close to home. We're taking the jet to save time because we have until the next crescent moon to find them."

"Wheels up in 10."

They all rushed off to grab their bags and everything they needed as JJ started to push away from the table.

"JJ, what do you know about Prentiss?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I didn't even know she was FBI until someone transferred her to the unit. I think it was Strauss who did it but I cannot be sure. Have you heard of her before, being in the FBI that is?"

"I've heard her name, did some good work I hear."

"Okay, I'm just not sure I can trust her because of the circumstances of her being in the unit without my approval for the transfer. I still can't get through to Strauss."


End file.
